A New Threat
by FanOingo
Summary: 4 years after Elphaba escaped from Oz with Fiyero, an evil monster named Octavius has taken over Oz, has stolen The Grimmerie, and has kidnapped Glinda and has changed her into a cat. Now Elphaba must save Oz and reclaim herself as a hero.
1. Creature of Darkness

Darkness covered the land of Oz. The crows were perched upon the branches of frightening tree branches. Evil was present. Rain fell that night with a fiery avengance. The cause of the horrible weather was coming from the presence that walked through the lonesome woods. The figure, with a hood as dark as coal and strips of shining yellow light, was pleased of his doing. The crows started to fly away, knowing that Oz was to be in it's darkest hour.

Meanwhile in the Emerald City, Lady Glinda was having a horrible night of her own. Something about the weather and the dull grey outside of the palace, terrified her. She was there finishing paperwork, when a lightening bolt jolted her from her work. The blonde looked towards the window. _I'm haluncinating, _thought Glinda. But she knew that wasn't true. Someone was there. Watching her every move while she watched back. Glinda wrote as fast as she could so she could leave. She almost broke the pen in the rush she was in. She finished seconds later. She then stood up and pushed the chair into the desk in which she sat in. She took the familar book that someone she once knew had given her. It was the Grimmerie. She closed the door behind and turned the light a little dim. The door closed. Just then coming from the window was a small black liquid. It moved, or rather, slithered its black body under the window and into the room. It slithered further under the massive door Glinda managed to close. Glinda, still scared at the dark atmosphere, continued to walk down the large hallway of what was once the chamber of "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz". The substance behind her was gaining speed. It suddenly spotted it's target. It changed into somewhat of a monster with no eyes. Its venomous black tounge slither around. Glinda heard the noise and quickly shifted around. Nothing. She backed up slowly. Then something cushened her fall. It wasn't a wall. Just then she slowly turned around. What she saw was the monster. It roared. Glinda tried to scream but the monster quickly morphed from a creature to human with tentacles coming from it's back. The tentacles covered Glinda's mouth while she was being forced closer towards the black skinned human. "Lady Galinda." he said with a voice that made one's back shiver in fear. Glinda said nothing but stared wide-eyed in fear. "I've been looking for you." the human continued. Glinda was somewhat surprised that she was being called by that name. No one had called her that since she was back at Shiz. Back with...Elphie. Glinda removed the tentacle from her mouth. "It's Glinda now." she replied. "Ah so it can speak." snared the man. "What is it you want with me?" asked Glinda. The man let her out of his grasp gently. He sucked his tentacles back into his back. "I am in need of service. I'm looking for a book. A special kind of book." said the man. "The Grimmerie was given to me. I promised to take care of it." said Glinda. She then covered her mouth. She shouldn't have said that. "So you contain the book?" asked the man. Glinda didn't answer back. Nor did she want to. If she revealed anymore of her secret, then she would be done for. The man stepped forward. He now took his hood off and morphed into a normal man. "I never would have guessed that a pitiful woman like yourself would obtain a powerful book such as that." said the man. Glinda stared in suspicion. "Who are you? And what is it you want with The Grimmerie?" she asked. The man looked back at the gorgeous woman. "My name is Octavius. And the reason for me asking for the Grimmerie is none of your business." said the man. "Well Octavius..." Glinda made a little curtsey towards the man. She got back and she was literaly spitting his front of the creature's face. "You will never get this book from me as long as I live." she spat. Octavius roared as he morphed again. With his monsterous teeth and his frightening eyes, Glinda was forced to run away. Octavius teleported towards Glinda. His tentacles caught Glinda again and now she was literaly in his face. Very close to his chest which Glinda found horrible. "You're drving my patience witch!" roared Octavius. "Hand me the book or you will suffer a terrible curse on your body." he shouted again. Glinda scared of the choice she must make was shivering in the monster's grasp. But she promised Elphaba. She wouldn't let this monster have that book. "I'll never let you have the Grimmerie!" she replied. "So be it." said Octavius. The monster widened his stomach and was urging Glinda into a dark prison inside his body. Glinda was trying desperately to escape. But one was set free from his grasp it was too late. Everything went pitch black.


	2. A Horrible Nightmare

Paris, France. It was here that Elphaba was wandering the streets alone. She was to meet Fiyero in the forest on the other side of the alley. Elphaba walked as fast as she could, fearing that someone would find her. People were much more agressive here than in Oz. But that was only because of her emerald green skin. With her hood and her cloak on, she traveled through down 5 streets that she was unfamiliar with. Once in the alleyways, she traveled past the river and made her way into the woods. There,like he promised, was Fiyero. A scarecrow sitting down on a log.

"Fiyero?" asked Elphaba. Fiyero turned his head and saw in his eyes the beautiful green witch. "Fae." he said. He walked over and there they embraced each other. A green skinned woman and a man made of straw. "You made it back safely." he said. "Fiyero listen to me. For the past few nights I've been having horrible dreams. Like as if something bad was happening back in Oz." said Elphaba. "But you know that if something were happening, we can't go back. You would cause more grief to the citizens." replied Fiyero. "But what about Glinda. She'll eventually find out we're alive sooner or later if we return." said Elphaba.

"Fae. I love you and I care about you. But I don't Oz is ready to find out that your not dead. Maybe If I wasn't brainless, then I could think of something." replied Fiyero. "Fiyero you're smart in your own way. You don't need a brain as long as you have me and I have you." said Elphaba. Fiyero was able to give a smirk at the comment. They didn't speak to each other for the rest of night. Once asleep, Elphaba was having trouble sleeping. Her dreams took her away from the world she was in now.

Elphaba was seeing a creature. Now a monster. Made entirely of a black substance. Now she found herself walking down a lonesome hallway with a small light at the end of the hall. Just then she heard a voice at the end of the hall. Not the creature's voice but someone else's. The creature disappeared from her sight and she was left alone again. The voice was now calling to her saying in a faint voice, "Elphie." Elphaba's eyes widened. She knew that voice anywhere. It was Glinda's. She was calling to her. Telling her to come back to Oz. Something bad was happening, she could feel it. "Glinda?" asked Elphaba. The voice repeated itself. "Elphie." said the voice again. Elphaba started to run. But it was doing no good. The more she ran the more it seemed like the hallway was stretching itself. "Glinda! Hold on! I'm coming!"shouted Elphaba, now with tears welling up in her eyes. "Elphie." repeated the voice. Now Elphaba was trying desperately to get somewhere. But it was no use.

Gravity was now slowing itself down. Elphaba wasn't running. She was leaping with each step. She was trying to get towards that light! To find Glinda and to appoligize for leaving her and to make everything up and to reclaim herself as a hero. But she wasn't going to get anywhere. Her eyes were still watery. She was sobbing her heart out. "Glinda!" she shouted. She was almost near the light. "Wait for me!" she shouted again. "Elphie. Help me." said the voice again. "No. Wait for me!" sobbed Elphaba. She was almost there. Any second she would reunite with Glinda. Just a little further. Elphaba then dove into the light and found herself in a dim-lit room. There on the ground was the small black substance she saw back in the hallway. She walked towards it. As if it was the one calling her. She kneeled down to it. But that was a mistake. The substance stretched out onto her hand. Now it was spreading. Everywhere. Elphaba was scared now. She was urgining herself to get it off. But it was no use. The substance was controlling her like a puppet. It was the master and she was the subject. It seemed that more of the substance was falling from the ceiling. Covering Elphaba's entire body. It was getting to her face now. Just then she saw something else. It was a small audience in what seemed like a theatre. She was being used as a miserable actor in what seemed like a devilish show put on by the devil himself. Everyone was laughing. Just then she saw the last person she wanted to see laughing at her. Glinda herself. This was a nightmare. And a horrible one at that. Just when the substance was almost over her face, lights turned on her. And the substance was now making strings playing around with her like a puppet.

Elphaba tryed to worm her way out of this nightmare. But it was no use. She was a helpless marionette tied to strings that could not break. Then came the monster and was now about to devour her. It morped into a proper beast and roared. "Help!" shouted Elphaba. Then the monster jumped at her and there was no more.

Elphaba woke from her nightmare in a jolt. She breathed heavily. "What a horrible nightmare." she said to herself. Fiyero was still sound asleep beside her. "Was all of that a vision?" she asked. Elphaba knew that was what was troubling her. She needed to go back to Oz. She had to. There was no doubt about it. Elphaba took a deep breath and sighed heavily. She decided to take a walk through the forest and watch the sunrise. Just before she left she took one last glance at Fiyero and whispered, "Sweet dreams my prince."

Author's Note: I appologize for treating Elphaba this way. I would never try and do anything like this. She's probably my favorite character in the Wicked universe. I appologize once again. Other than that, stay tuned for Chapter 3.


	3. Village of the Outcasts

With the Grimmerie in the hands of the evil "Creature of Darkness", as Glinda called him, Octavius was able to turn Oz into a complete wasteland. Everything in ash. Towns, cities, and small villages were burnt and torn to the ground. The once peaceful land of Oz was now a myth. The yellow brick road lay ruined. The Emerald city was now covered in black vines thanks to Octavius' minons. The only place that stood was the dark castle of Kiamo Ko. The place in which Glinda saw Elphaba burned in front of her very eyes. Now she looked out the window weeping at the sight of what she worked so hard to complete.

Glinda was locked at the top of the highest tower in the Castle. Behind the castle stood the enormous volcanic mountain in which Octavius was residing. Octavius was being generous for a very strange reason and gave Glinda a proper room, suitable clothes, and the most shocking thing, love. It was as if he felt sorry for her in a way. But she was not going to take in so quickly. It was his doing in which Oz was now in ruins. It was almost near sunset and Glinda was hopeful someone would come and save her. But there was no hope. She was a prisoner and would remain a prisoner until the day she died.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Oz, there were some people still in hiding. Fearing that Octavius might destroy them like how he destroyed Oz. Among these people was The Tin Man. The once shy and bashful munchkin was now living in hiding. He and other people were seduced to the grim forests past the Badlands of Oz. There in a small village, he lived with some of the animals that had been living in hiding since The Wizard was in power. Boq was now under one of the living trees with a fox he had made friends with. The fox was female and had blue and white fur. Her name was Takara. Boq sighed heavily as Takara lay down beside him.

"Why does it always have to be this way?" asked Boq. Takara lifted her head. "Hmm?" she wondered. "I mean look at us. We've both been living in hiding. Why don't we ever fight for ourselves." continued Boq.

"Because some people are empty headed sometimes. They believe too much in the supernatural." said Takara. Boq could never frown at Takara's beautiful voice. It was as soft as milk and yet stern and low as a rolling hill. Takara put her head back down again. Boq looked into the cloudy skies and dreamed. He just wished that he could be human again. So that he could be with Miss Galinda, as he called her back at Shiz.

"I just wish that I could be human again. So as to be with someone I once knew." he said back. Takara made the look of a curious female. She tilted her head to one side and then realized who he was talkiing about. He had told her two days ago.

"Let me guess. Gold hair with a gentle curl?" she asked. Boq looked back quickly. _Damn_, he thought. She had discovered him again. Boq made his signature face of embarrassment, humility, and worst of all, the sign of a bashful man. Takara let out a hearty laugh as she set her head back down again. She had spent all night on a secret that Boq could never find out.

"You got me again Takara. Why is that?" he asked stupidly. Takara smiled and sighed again. She felt so light in her sleep and this wasn't helping her all. She decided to swing her blue tail around just to annoy Boq. It was eventually getting in his face and he was getting a little annoyed.

"Because you told me silly." she replied after a minute. Boq was giving a sign that he was about to sneeze. But it came out with a cough. Takara jumped up and backed away a bit. "What's wrong?" she asked. Boq coughed again. He turned his body slowly towards her direction as to see her perfectly.

"Nothing. It's just that I feel like I'm starting to get a little rusty. Do me a favor and get the oil can." he asked politely. Takara loved Boq's good sense of manners when it came to them. So she nodded and she quickly ran back into the village to the small tent in which she and Boq stayed in. She sniffed to see if it was there and luckily it was where she left it yesturday. Under the long, thick, and quilted blankets that Boq slept under. She dove under and grabbed the handle with her teeth.

She quickly ran back to the tree in which Boq was under. She tried in vain not to spill any of the oil that was inside. But she managed without any problem. She came walking up to Boq and handed him the can.

"Thank you." he said back. Boq opened his metal armor chest and inside were thousands of gears, trinkets, and pulleys. He saw that they were in fact slowing down. He took the can and poured at least two drops of oil on the main parts that were making his body run. Takara never really understood why Boq was born that way or why he was in fact a tin woodsman in the first place. She didn't know that Boq was once a regular munchkin who went to college and had a crush on Glinda the Good.

After a minute of waiting, Boq's chest was running properly again. He closed the armor and stood up. "It's late" he said. He looked at the sky. He knew something was coming and it wasn't the scent of evil either. "I think we should go inside before something bad happens." he said. Takara looked up at the silver-colored man and nodded.

"You read my mind." she said at last. So the two completely different people walked back to their tent for the night.

-------------------------------------------------

Wow. O.o. That's the longest chapter I've ever typed before. Anyways, now we have Boq coming into the story. I'm saving somewhat of a surprise for his role in this story. So stay tuned. Also I fixed up the length of the paragraphs after some reviews. Thanks again guys and keep on reviewing. They're like chocolate to me. XD.


	4. Escape to Rush Margins

While Boq was fast asleep, Takara had snuck out of the tent to go see the master of the village. She cunningly streaked from left to right without making a sound as to wake up Boq for he was a sound sleeper. Takara walked in on all four paws and waited the arrival of the master. Just then from out of the shadows emerged a dark colored wolf. The wolf had dark grey fur and was male. His name was Defiler. Takara gained her courage and sat straight up.

"I would have expected you would come sooner." said Defiler. He sat down and was awaiting Takara's reply. For some reason, everyone had feared this lone wolf. He showed his anger through his voice and his eyes. Takara gulped.

"I didn't want to wake him." she said at last. Defiler knew who she was talking about. Defiler never liked humans or machines for that matter. But Boq seemed like a nice person to him. But every animal knew that it was Elphaba's doing for them still being alive. Defiler sighed.

"You seem to care too much. What is it about that boy that you like so much?" asked Defiler out of curiousity. Takara felt like not replying. But she had to. She was talking with the master and everyone replied to his questions.

"He seems so mysterious. Like as if there's more to him than I know. Whenever I ask him about his past he says he doesn't know." replied Takara. Defiler was being to become more concerned about this boy that Takara knew. Defiler had finally made his decision and was ready to put it into action.

"You must leave tonight. You and the boy." said Defiler. Takara gasped. She was immediately shaking her head. "The boy knows too much. In order for us to be safe, you must leave with him. Guide him on the path towards Rush Margins." continued Defiler.

"Defiler have you gone mad!? What are you saying?" asked Takara. Defiler at that moment was putting things into a huge satchel. Defiler turned his head quickly and was angered. Takara was starting to back up against the walls, with her white chest sticking out.

Defiler growled at such a comment. "Just shut the hell up and listen!" he shouted. Takara put her paws and her mouth indicating that she would be quiet. "Answer my question. Did he ever say anything when you asked if he knew the name of Elphaba?" asked Defiler calmly. Takara shook her head. "Then that means he's hiding a secret. Plus I can smell someting evil heading this way." continued Defiler. He dragged the satchel to Takara and placed it on her back. "Now listen carefully, my pet. I want you to take this and guide the boy to a sanctuary in Rush Margins just outside of Munchkinland. You'll find shelter there. Now hurry." said Defiler.

"But what will happen to you?" asked Takara. Defiler went to back of the room and then sighed heavily and looked up in a serious manner. Takara was scared of the mission she was given. But she had to keep her promise. After all, Defiler was the one person who had found her abandoned at birth and raised her ever since. She had to take the mission.

"I have to defend my people. There is no doubt about that." said Defiler at last.

"Will we ever meet again?" asked Takara. She was close to tears and Defiler was in the same mood as she was. He shook his head. Takara then did the last thing anyone would have done. She rubbed her head against Defiler's and then said with a small voice, "I won't fail you." Defiler grinned to one side and then to the other.

"I know you won't. Now go." he said at last. Takara left the tent and rushed to wake Boq up who was still fast asleep. At that moment over the hill she saw a horde of dark creatures on horses. They were carrying torches in their hands and were ready to attack. Takara gaped at this and hurried even more. She dove into the tent and began to wake the tin man.

"Boq you stupid fool. Wake up!" she whispered. Boq yawned and sat up slowly. He seemed dazed and was ready to fall back to sleep. But Takara wouldn't allow that. She sighed and pounced on his armor. Boq was instanly awake and jumped up screaming.

He was still dazed from his sleep and was screaming to the heavens, "Where's the fire!?" Takara smacked him with her paw and that thankfully awoke Boq. "Thank you." he said sarcasticly. "Now tell me what's wrong." he said.

"Listen we don't have much time. We have to leave here immediately. A horde of dark creatures are on their way. Defiler told me to guide you to Rush Margins. He said we would find a sanctuary there. But you must come with me before we both get hurt." said Takara. Boq gasped at all of this and was instantly on his feet. They both rushed outside and were ready to take off. But it seemed that they left at a very bad time.

There in front of them was the horde of Octavius' men made of the same black substance as he. The leader, dressed in chain mail and armor, took out a scroll enouncing his arrival. He spoke in a low, british-type voice that made one quiver. "Let it be known throughout Oz that the great Lord Octavius is searching for the one they call "The Tin Man". He wishes to have a proper meating with said man. If the plaintiff wishes to refuse, then we will have eat you alive and spit out the organs." said the man.

Takara looked at Boq and whispered, "Remember our plan. We need to head for Rush Margins. Say no. I have a plan." Boq nodded. He then made his reply.

"I'm afraid I can't join you fellows. Make quick with your feast so that my friend may be on her way." replied Boq. The creatures crowded around them. Takara at the time was gathering some friends to fight. The leader of the man made a menacing grin.

"With pleasure." he said. He stretched out his body and attached himself to Boq who was on the floor trying to get the stuff off. At that moment Takara came back with other animals to fight. Among them was Defiler. He jumped on the other man ripping apart the substance. But it wasn't doing any good. It was attaching onto them. Just then Takara had backed against a tree. A small ringing sound came from the bag. It was the can of oil Boq used. It got louder and louder and it was weakening the creatures. The noise was killing them.

Just then some of the torches from the soliders had started to burn the substance and it was working. The flames grew huge. Takara ran towards Boq and quickly ripped the substance off of him. Once the substance was off Takara jumped back. Boq had changed into a human! She quickly lifted him over his shoulder and ran. She tried to find Defiler but could find no trace of him anywhere. She took one last look back as the rain started to fall on the enormous raging fire. She ran letting tears of sadness fall down her fur cheeks and mourned into the fading moonlight.


	5. Return To Oz

When Elphaba had her terrifying nightmare just days ago, she started getting a deeper feeling that she needed to return. Her wish was about to come true. It was a cloudy evening when the winds blew strong and the rain fell hard. It was like acid to Elphaba and she tried in vain not to get any on her skin. Her bit her green lips as she trudged through the woods with Fiyero.

"How much longer!?" shouted Fiyero as the winds kept blowing faster and stronger. It was getting hard for them to walk further. But they still continued on. Lightning and thunder flashed in the skys as the rain continued down onto the earth. They were in the outskirts of the forest, where the trees were dead and limping. "Elphaba! This is madness! We should just turn back!" shouted Fiyero again.

Elphaba didn't dare listen to Fiyero's wise words. She continued on. Her body shivered and steam would always fly off from her face. She turned her head towards Fiyero and shouted back, "No! I can feel something Fiyero! Something is calling us!" Fiyero was angered now.

"God damnit Elphaba! If we die in this storm then I..." said Fiyero. He saw that Elphaba had stopped in the middle of a plain opening. In front of the scarecrow and the green-skinned woman, there was a giant oak tree. Mishapen and bent. Elphaba could suddenly see her vision flashing back and forth. It was making her head hurt. But she wasn't stopping there. She walked fowards slowly. Fiyero didn't bother to run after her. He knew what she was doing.

"This is it. This is what will take us back to Oz." said Elphaba. Fiyero nodded dumbly. The skys were darking and the winds were starting to calm down. But Fiyero could sense something more. With a bolt of lightening and a strike of thunder, the trees began to move themselves. The tree in which they were standing was not just moving, but opening a hole in its bark.

"Elphaba! Come back! Before you get hurt!" shouted Fiyero. But Elphaba was entranced at the signals of the tree's movement. Something was now calling her. Just then 3 red vines from the tree's heart grabbed Elphaba. "Elphaba!" shouted Fiyero as he dove towards her and the vines. He was struggling to pull her out, while Elphaba tried to do the same. But the vines had their own plans and eventually suceeded in pulling them in. Fiyero almost let out a scream before he was pulled in quickly.

When Fiyero awoke from the huge impact they caused from their arrival, he found both himself and Elphaba in a burnt landscape of what was once a small village. Fiyero jumped to his feet and looked around. His mouth gaped open at the huge amounts of destruction. It was horrible and terrifying at the same time. Elphaba was almost as shocked as Fiyero was.

Elphaba wandered towards a familar looking house. It was bent a little off towards the left side, but still looked like it was still standing. Out of all the other burnt houses, this one still stood perfectly standing. Elphaba immediately recognized the house. It was her family's house. The one where she was born in. She was home and it felt like the house was greeting her home as well.

"We're back" said Elphaba. Fiyero couldn't believe his eyes. What had happened to the wonderful land of Oz? Were they gone that much? This was too much for both of them to bear. Later that night, inside the house, Elphaba didn't stir. Nor did she want to say another word. Fiyero was worried. He could tell that she was hiding something from him.

"Fae. I know you don't wanna talk, but I wanna help you and in order to do that, I need to know what's wrong." he said. Elphaba looked up at him as they both sat on the bed in which Elphaba's mother had slept. _This is it_, she thought. _I'm gonna tell him the truth_, she continued. Elphaba took a deep breath and sighed.

"Back in the world we were in, I kept having these nightmarish visions of a creature. A venomous creature. It could form itself into a human and a monster. The dream I had was me being controlled by the venom like a puppet. I saw Glinda laughing at me. Everyone laughing at me. Even when I was consumed by the monster." said Elphaba. As she contined on, Fiyero nodded and kept his hand on her shoulder so as to make her feel comfortable.

"So this is what begged you come to back?" asked Fiyero when she was finished. Elphaba nodded. Fiyero sighed. "Well now we know what we must do. We gotta find this creature. Plus we need to find Glinda and save Oz." he continued. Elphaba let out a loud hearty laugh. Fiyero scowled. "I don't see why this is so funny to you." he said at last.

Elphaba recovered from her laugh quickly. "Fiyero are you freaking mad!? We're outlaws. Remember?" she shouted. Fiyero just stood there with his arms folded and shook his head. He sighed.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Look Elphie. Are you telling me that you would rather let all of Oz rot from the monster you cower over in your dreams!? Are you telling me that you would rather wait for Glinda to suffer a terrible fate and watch her be eaten in front of your face!? Whatever happened to the girl who wanted to 'Defy Gravity'? Well if you want to let Oz suffer a worser fate than this, by all means be my guest!" shouted Fiyero.

For the first time, Elphaba had been defeated. She was dumbstruck. She stood up and felt proud of herself. "You're right. This is my chance to reclaim myself as a hero. Are you with me?" she asked. Fiyero nodded. He made a soldier salute. Just before they could start celebrating, a knock was heard at the door. From outside was a low and smooth female voice. "Hello? Hello! It was told that there was a shelter here!" shouted the voice. Fiyero sat Elphaba down and hurried towards the door. Outside was a blue furred fox and a bandaged human.


	6. The Team Assembles

Fiyero stood in front of the door but not fully. He was afraid of being seen from the fox. He only showed a little bit of his face to the stranger. It was raining outside. The fox was soaked and was breathing heavily. It was because the fox was carrying a huge satchel and a human both on her back. "Hurry get inside" he said quickly.

Takara came in fast and left nothing outside once the door closed. Elphaba lifted the man off from Takara's back and placed him on the bed. But she regreted that. As soon as she saw the man's face she jumped backwards and fell to the floor. Everyone jumped at the reaction. Fiyero then guessed why. Fiyero recognized the man's face anywhere. It was Boq's.

"No this can't be! The last time I saw Boq, was when he was a tin man." said Elphaba. Just then Takara turned her head fast. Her jasmine eyes widened. _Its her_, she thought. Elphaba cover her mouth. She spoke too soon. Takara walked closer.

"Miss Elphaba?" she asked. Elphaba took her hands off of her mouth. She stared at the fox.

"How do you know my name? And how did you find him?" Elphaba asked in shock. She still looked at Takara and Boq. She couldn't believe that Boq had survived. Takara then thought it was time she explained eveything.

"Well first off, all the animals know you. You're the Witch of the West. Second, Boq has been living with me in hiding for over 4 years. Third, my master told me that there would be a shelter here. We've traveled nonstop. My village was destroyed from these black creatures." Takara explained. Elphaba came out of her shock and then was reliefed with what the blue fox had said.

"Did you say black creatures?" asked Elphaba. Takara nodded shyly. Elphaba let out a sigh of relief. Takara then walked further in towards Elphaba and Fiyero.

"The creatures were working for their master, Octavius. The only thing I don't understand is how Boq became human. It must have been the interaction with the creatures. For the past day or so, all I see is a scar on his chest where his heart is. Yet, he seems to be breathing." said Takara. Elphaba walked towards Boq. Her deed must have been much more life-saving than she thought. She slowly took off Boq's black coat to reveal a small tan scar where his heart use to be.

"Elphie be careful." said Fiyero. Elphaba nodded her head to show her sign of understanding. She gently moved her hand slowly towards the scar. Suddenly, Boq jumped up like as if he had a nightmare. Once he saw Elphaba, Fiyero, and Takara, he fell to floor and backed up against the wall. He screamed quickly. Elphaba tried to get closer, but it was doing nothing.

"You! You're dead! Stay away!" shouted Boq. Elphaba was in the right mood to smack him out of his nonsense. She eventually did. Boq rubbed his cheek and sighed. He put his hand to his forehead. Just then he realized that his skin wasn't hard. He felt all over his face and the rest of his body. He jumped up happily. He was laughing. "At last! Elphaba! Did you do this?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Boq. But I didn't. But you are still heartless. Look at the scar on your chest." she replied. Elphaba rolled out a huge mirror and let Boq gaze at his reflection. "Oh thank Lurline, I'm a human again." he said happily. He looked just like he did back at shiz. The short brown hair with the huge wavy curl in the front. His brown eyes, his slender chin, and his somewhat bulbous nose. He was glad that he was in perfect shape. He didn't want to have to be ugly. Even in front of two ladies. He hurried to put on his vest and his long black coat. He then stared at Fiyero. "Fiyero. I thought we would never see each other again." he said.

"I thought so as well. It wasn't until Elphaba convinced to come back." he replied. Just then Takara came up to Boq. Boq knelt down so as not to seem like a giant to her.

"Takara. Thank you for carrying me on your back for so long." he said. Takara somewhat blushed at the comment. She did have a little bit on a crush on him. But Boq's heart belonged to someone else. Takara regained herself and smiled back.

"You would have done the same for me. But It would be nice If I could sleep for a bit." said Takara. Boq noticed that Takara was dozing off. Before she fell to the ground, Boq caught her and put her in his arms. He then lay her on the bed as she curled into a ball.

Later that night, Boq, Fiyero, and Elphaba were discussing of what they should do about Octavius and Glinda's capture. "It won't be long until he does something horrible to her. Like what happened to Elphaba in her dreams." said Fiyero.

"I say that we just go out, rescue her, and kill the rotten bastard." proclaimed Boq. Elphaba was shocked. Never before had she heard Boq proclaim such a plan. She was offended at the comment. She scowled. Then she crossed her arms and decided to think of a better plan.

"Boq. My good friend, getting revenge is never the solution to any problem. Yes we will save Glinda, but there has to be an easier way to defeat Octavius if we're to save Oz and clear Elphaba's name." replied Fiyero. Just then Elphaba had finally figured out the right solution to all of their problems. She quickly turned back to the boys.

"I have an idea! I need to find Chistery. He's still alive I can feel it. He can probably help us. I can locate him with a spell and that will probably take us to him." she announced. Fiyero smiled and so did Boq. But they were both confused at the same time.

"Just one question. Who is Chistery?" asked Boq. Elphaba didn't mind answering the question.

"Chistery is my faithful servant. He's one of the flying monkeys. But he's still hearning to talk. He seemed to understand a lot of things. But I'm sure that he can help us." she contined. Fiyero stood up, ready to make his final announcement.

"Then it's official. Before setting out to locate Octavius, we'll get help from Elphaba's servant. Hopefull he'll guide our way and help us sort out a plan. In the meantime we must prepare ourselves for a crucial battle. Elphaba, tomorrow we must go out and search for swords, guns, and anything else that will help us. Now we must get ourselves a good sleep." said Fiyero. Both Boq and Elphaba nodded. After making their final agreement, they set up extra matresses inside the room and were fast asleep.


	7. Transformation

Glinda looked over the giant landmass of the Vinkus. Staring from the highest tower in Kiamo Ko, she looked over the vast forests. She was to meet with Octavius. He had left her a huge white-silked dress. Once on, she felt like a spoiled princess. Even for being the ruler of Oz, she felt spoiled. But she somewhat liked the dress. It fit her personality. Not fully, but still fitting. She descended down the winding staircase towards the underground dungeons.

She walked shyly as she had never seen what a dungeon looked like. She was too good of a person to ever let someone rot in a jailcell. Once at the end of the stairs there in his study, filled with instruments, bottles, pans, and a cauldron in the center, was the Grimmerie. She widened her eyes and quickly ran towards it. She reached out her hand slowly, only to have Octavius grab it out of the shadows.

"You should never touch anything that doesn't belong to you" he said sternly. Glinda tried to wiggle out of his clutch, but he held on too tight. "But this isn't what I called you down her for. No. I have something much more valuable to show you." he continued. He let go and stretched his arms to seal the doors behind him. Octavius lit a candle and handed it to Glinda, who took it quickly. She held onto it tight as to not lose herself in the darkness. Octavius in the meantime, was rummaging through his droors. A few moments later, Octavius returned with a small blue and purple colored marble.

He walked back towards Glinda, who was standing right in front of the massive cauldron. "What is that?" she asked sheeply. Octavius didn't answer. Instead he dropped the marble into the water that had been filled for Glinda's arrival. A great red smoke cloud lifted into the air to reveal several people. Some of them looking vaguely familiar to Glinda and some not.

"This my dear, is a portal to the 'Land of the Dead'. All of these people were once living. I can tell from the look of your face, there are some people you know. I am willing to show you who they are. Look at her." said Octavius. He had pointed to one girl. She looked young, and was wearing brilliant ruby slippers. Glinda immediately knew who that girl was.

"Nessa!" Glinda shouted. She practicly almost jumped towards the image of Nessarose in her prime. Just before the house had dropped on her and had killed her. Glinda burst into a contridicting wave of tears. She was reaching her hand towards Nessa but she couldn't reach. The image then dissapeared. There was no more. Glinda kneeled to the floor and wept.

"My dear lady. Who ever knew such a young beauty could mean so much to you." said Octavius. He practicly chuckled at the comment. He didn't even bother to try and cheer Glinda up a little. Octavius left out his bottled laughter from his mouth and grabbed the Grimmerie. Glinda stopped at looked up from her arms and became enraged.

"You crazy psychopath! Why did you bring me here!? Why me and not someone else!?" she shouted. Octavius turned his head slowly. He was planning his diabolical plot. Octavius sneered behing Glinda's back. He was ready to begin.

"You're right my dear. If not you who else. Besides I never liked you in that pathetic body of yours anyway." he said. Glinda was shocked. Just before she could say something, Octavius opened the Grimmerie and turned to a random page. He started to chant the words.

"Yb eht srewop fo siht koob, nurt yht namuh otni a tac." he chanted with fluid precision. Just then two things started to happen. Glinda felt a small tingle coming upon her body. Just then she looked at her hand. It was turning white. No. It wasn't turning white. It was becoming hairy and furry. The fur grew much more faster. Glinda was now scared and starting looking at the rest of her body. She franticly felt all over her body. Even her face was soft and furry.

"What's happening to me?" she asked. Octavius laughed at this ghastly transformation. Glinda moaned as she continued to spawn fur over her delicate body. Then her hands were becoming paws. With small sharp nails. Then the second thing happened. Glinda started to shrink. She was getting smaller and smaller with each passing moment. Soon her dress had falled to the ground. There was a small little bump struggling to get out.

Octavius walked towards the long slivery dress with a look of triumph on his face.He lifted it off the small bump. There on the ground was Glinda, now a white, medium sized cat with a long elegant white tail. Glinda stared at her paws. Then out of nowhere two whiskers popped out near the left and right side of Glinda's nose. She slowly felt the long thin wires. Once she touched them, she began to panic. "Oh my. Oh no. I'm a cat." she said. Octavius then lifted Glinda from her back.

Glinda moaned and kicked and struggled to get away from Octavius. But it was no use. "Now my dear. Let's see how like it behind a cage." said Octavius. He walked with Glinda in his hand towards a metalic cage. He threw Glinda inside and shut it tight. Glinda moved back in fear. She was so small and helpless, that she was defeated. Octavius then walked towards one of the small cages. He opened the cage and threw Glinda inside. "Don't worry my pet. I'll be back to check on you. In the meantime, welcome to your new home." he said. Octavius laughed as he walked up the winding staircase.

Glinda breathed heavily in the small cell. She was still scared of her new body. She took a deep breath. She stood up and felt around her body. She gained a soft, fluffy, and slender waist. Also, in the front where her breasts were, there was a huge pack of fur that replaced it. She took another deep breath and when she let it all out, a small meow came out. She put her paws to her face. "Oh. Did that come out of me?" she asked herself. She took one last look around her small cell and started to cry a little. "Oh what's the use. I'll never get out of here. Oh Elphie. How I wish you were here." she said in a faint little voice.

Glinda felt that if she looked at the beautiful view of the evening sky outside, she might feel better. But instead all she did was weep herself to sleep.


	8. An Unexpected Rescue

Glinda's cry for help could be heard across the giant landscape of Oz. There wasn't a single person who hadn't heard its echo. Elphaba in her sleep was the one to hear it the first. It was being called for her. Back in the dungeon, Glinda just lay on the ground, feeling miserable at the treacherous demise she just went through. Just then she heard a noise. She raised her small head and listened closely. It was the sound of someone sneaking in.

"Who's there?" asked Glinda. At the top of the windowsill where the moon flashed, was a monkey. A monkey with long blue wings. Glinda almost had a heart attack of her surprise. There, just like the night of Elphaba's "death", was Chistery. He jumped down from the windowsill and landed with a glide from his wings. He walked towards the cage with the small white cat. He studied Glinda for at least 3 seconds.

"Miss...Miss...Glinda?" he asked. Glinda stretched out her paw, letting Chistery set his memories in his head. He sniffed the paw, closed his eyes and smiled. "It is you. I've found you." he continued. Glinda smiled back. She was so happy to see someone she remembered. Chistery had fled the Emerald City to hide in the Marshes in the Quadling Country. There he continued to learn how to speak and learned to study in the light arts of magical chemistry and potions.

"Oh Chistery. You don't know how happy I am to see someone I know. Even in the state I am." she replied. Chistery was in fact, puzzled at Glinda's new form. But he understood how it happened. "But listen. You shouldn't be here. There is an evil man who changed me into this. You have to leave." continued Glinda.

"I'm not leaving without you. That's the main reason why I came. I've been watching you Miss Glinda. I saw you change. I saw your capture. I even saw the dastardly man who did this to you. Now stand back. I'm going to break these bars." said Chistery. He tried to bend them tightly. But that didn't work. Glinda did what she was told and walked on all fours towards the back of the cage. Just then Chistery took out a small vial from the small bag on his back. Inside it was a green liquid. "Stand still. This is a substance that I haven't tryed out. I could be very deadly." he said. He poured a small drop.

The drop of the liquid was buring the bars. Making them disintegrate. Glinda was marveled at such a substance. She had never witnessed it before. "Amazing. Chistery what do you call that stuff?" she asked. Chistery tried to think of a name as quickly as he could. Then he remembered what Elphaba had called it.

"Acid. It can burn through metal and even the human body." he said. Chistery poured the rest of the acid to destory the rest of the gage. When the deed was done, Glinda rushed towards Chistery. "Here Miss Glinda. Hop into the bag and I will keep it shut. Just hang on while we make our escape." he suggested. Glinda took a deep breath. She had to trust someone. Other wise she would be a goner. She gathered all her strenght and leaped into the bag. There she lay quiet.

Glinda poked her head out of the bag. "How exactly are we going to escape?" she asked.

"It's simple. We escape up there." replied Chistery. He pointed to the windowsill which seemed like 5 feet up from Glinda's perspective. Glinda gulped a lump in her throat. She dived down back into the back and let Chistery do the work.

Chistery leaped onto the wall of stone and started to climb. He tried not to make a sound. He felt that stealth and silence was the key to escaping. He climbed to the top of the window sill and looked out over the horizon. He slid through the bars and was climbing down vines he saw on the left side of the fortress. Guards were watching up top. The searchlights flashing back and forth. Chistery was a master of stealth and was able to dodge the tight obsticles without a sweat.

Just when he thought he had escaped with the goods a guard cried, "Hey! There's the bloke who's stealing the cat!" Chistery's eyes widened and he swang from the vines, dodging the gunfire from the guards and their weapons. Glinda meanwhile felt like she was going to throw up. But she was trying to keep up as best as she could. Chistery then felt it time to attack this dilema head-on. He swang and leaped towards the guards. He managed to knock a creature off the castle and steal a sword.

Chistery fought his way through 5 creatures. He was able to survive. There was only one creature left and this one was armed with a gun. Chistery had a perfect plan. "Eat gunfire you little bastard" shouted the soldier. The bullet was slowly fired from the gun. Just then Chistery guarded himself with nothing but the sword, which managed to block the bullet and send it hurling back towards the soldier.

The bullet hit the man fiercely in the heart. He coughed, gagged, and spat out a small amount of blood.Glinda poked her head out again and gasped. "My goodness. I've never seen anything so gruesome." she gasped. Chistery looked back at her.

"Try living in the Marshes. You get eaten by swamp creatures." he said sarcasticly. Chistery decided to keep the sword. He would need it to protect Glinda at all costs. He put on the belt with the seath that held his sword. Then Chistery returned to the vines and descended downwards slowly. Once on the ground, Chister ran towards the stream. At the end of the stream there was a dark tunnel leading towards a hidden passageway. He closed the huge metal gate. Inside the dark tunnel, Chistery took out from his bag a pellet. He threw it towards the darkness.

Just then a portal started to form and was sucking everything in it. Chistery ran towards the portal and leaped. They were both hurled through a twirling tornado to another part of Oz. It just 5 seconds, they were instantly in a small hut outside the marshes of Quadling Country. Chistery gained himself and let Glinda out of the bag. "Ouch. You all right?" he asked. Glinda felt dizzy after that voyage.

"Oh. I feel sick. Mind if I lay down." she asked. Chistery shook his head. It was still dark out. He poked at the firewood and heated it up. Then he picked up Glinda and set her on the bed. Glinda felt perfectly warm with her fur and declined Chistery's suggestion to have a blanket. She said he needed it more. While Glinda was fast asleep, Chistery watched after her. He couldn't get enough of the happy smile on her face. "Sweet dreams Miss Glinda." he whispered. For the rest of the night, Chistery stared up into the sky, watching the wonderful stars twinkling in the moonlight.


	9. The Voyage Out

Fiyero walked out into the empty wastelands. Taking one good breath. "One of these days. I'm gonna be human again as well." he said to himself. He was confident of that. But there was much more important matters to be dealing with than just his own needs. He was certain of that. He turned back towards the house and signaled that all was clear. The rest of the group sneaked out of the house. Takara sniffed the air. Searching for danger.

"I smell nothing. Not a soul. There must be a huge gathering or something." said Takara. Elphaba had brought almost every weapon that she could find in the once peaceful village. Swords, shields and guns. Fiyero and Boq received one of each. Takara found it unfair not to have a real weapon. But at least she had her spirit, her bite, and her strength to guide her.

"Now Elphaba. Have you located Chistery?" asked Fiyero. He walked over to her. Eager to find the answer as to where to begin. Elphaba was silent. In her thoughts and in her own fantasy. She took 3 deep breaths before opening her eyes again. She nodded. Everyone stared. "Where is he then?" he asked again. Elphaba then snapped out of her trance.

"He's hiding in the swamps of Quadling Country. But for some reason I see another person there as well." she said. Boq then thought he should ask his question before beginning.

"Do you think it might be Glinda?" he asked soberly. Elphaba shrugged. Boq dropped out of his confidence. But he couldn't give up there. He musn't. "Well. We're just gonna have to find out. Aren't we? But I have a suggestion." he said. Fiyero raised an eyebrow at this. "Shouldn't we send a messanger to him as to tell him we should be arriving?" he asked.

"This distance is too far. The only way we could have a messanger is if they could fly. Oh I wish I had my..."she stopped. Elphaba then ran towards every house searching for a broom. Fiyero ran after her. Trying to stop whatever she was doing. But Elphaba didn't stop there.

"Elphaba. What are you doing?" asked Fiyero. Elphaba dug through the rubble of the houses. Then she stopped. There lying on the floor, was a broom. Perfect for her size and almost brand new, despite the dust. Elphaba blew on the dust, brushing it away. She held onto it very tightly. She turned back towards Fiyero.

"I'm going to be the messanger." she said. Fiyero gasped. He shook his head. _No! Don't let her out of your sight Fiyero. Other wise you'll lose her again_, he thought. He snapped out of his thoughts and came back to reality.

"No Elphaba. Send me. Or send any of us but not you." he said finally. Elphaba frowned.

"Fiyero. I know you don't want to lose me. But this is for good's sake. It's either you let me do my job or you fight against me." she said with a strong reply. Fiyero had lost that round horribly. But he wasn't going to take it like a loser. He sighed and he nodded. Indicating that she was right. He let her go and he said no more. Fiyero walked back towards the gang and watched as Elphaba did her chant.

Elphaba lifted the broom high into the air. Still in her arms. She began to chant the words. "Tnarg em eht rewop ot gnirb siht moorb ot efil." she chanted. There and then, a flash of green ligthning and a bolt of black magic, the broomstick lifted in the air. Everyone gasped at such power. Elphaba was overjoyed that she could still do a spell. She hopped on top of the broom and said he last words before she flew off, "Now listen to me carefully. I will fly to the Marshes and you will follow behind me. This broom should carry another. Fiyero you will come with me. Boq and Takara, run down towards the ocean. To the left, there is a path of tunnels. Those are the fastest ways to get to the Marshes. Follow this map." she said.

Boq had taken the map and examined it closely. "But what will become of you and Fiyero?" he asked.

"Don't worry about us. Just worry about finding Glinda and Chistery. Now be careful and don't try and screw up." she shouted. The rain was to come down and there was going to be a storm. Boq understood and shook his head.

"Alright. Good luck my dear friend." he shouted back. With that, Elphaba and Fiyero rose from the ground and flew high into the clouds. Taking one last look, Boq signaled a holy cross with his hand. He looked at Takara and said, "Hurry. Let's get to the tunnels before a tornado hits this village." The man and the blue fox rushed towards the beach. Boq gazed at the many shipwrecks and glanced over to the left.

Sure enough, there was the gate that led to the tunnels. Boq ran towards the gate and pulled with all his might. The gate opened slowly and made a horrible screeching sound. Takara ran inside first, waiting for Boq to follow.


End file.
